


Mysterious Ways

by miss_meh



Series: Mysterious Ways 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_meh/pseuds/miss_meh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranger things had happened.  After all, He did work in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you guys are thinking. Two updates back to back? How is it possible? :P Well, for one thing, this chapter is more like an epilogue, and it is much shorter than the rest of the chapters (with the exception of the first one). Also, I had about half of this written before I even started the rest of the series. When I say before, I mean about two and a half years ago, which was way before I started publishing my fanfics on FFN. So yeah, this one was just sitting on my computer ready to be polished up into the final chapter. I hope you all like it. XD
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Delu, without whom this fic totally would have been completed anyway, just in a less grammatically correct format. :P

Pretending to be possessed by Himself was the most fun Chuck had had in years.

He had to admit, even if only to Himself, that He had a flare for the dramatic in Him that was sometimes a bit difficult to overcome.  But, then again, He was God so He could be whatever He wanted to be, and what He _wanted_ to be was dramatic.  Truthfully, He thought He had matured over the years.

Projecting blinding lights from his eyes _might_ have been overkill.  Perhaps he had been _too_ dramatic.

They had needed an explanation though.  Otherwise, they would have spent the rest of their lives waiting for the other shoe to drop, and He couldn’t have that. 

Chuck liked the Winchesters, and after all of the shit He had put them through, He figured they deserved a little good fortune.  So, He had pulled Sam, Adam, and Michael out of Hell – without leaving a mark, by the way, since He was sure that His angels wouldn’t like seeing someone else’s brand on _their_ Winchesters, even if that brand _was_ made by Him – and dragged Gabriel out from wherever he had been hiding after being “killed” by Lucifer.  He had sent orders to Heaven stating that Castiel was to be sent out to aid the Winchesters once again in the search for the missing weapons.  The Winchesters and their angels were together again, but Chuck would continue to watch closely to make sure the Winchester brothers – idiots that they were – didn’t stupidly interfere with their own happiness. 

As Chuck sat at His computer typing up the next chapter in the lives of the Winchesters, a rather horrifying yet amusing thought hit Him.  Was He really a cruel and capricious God that enjoyed toying with lives for entertainment, as He had told Sam and Dean all those years ago?  After all, He did find it rather hilarious that the angel soulmates that He had given the Winchester boys – who had previously been straight as arrows, unless you asked Dean who would note Sam’s propensity for “chick flick moments” – were all riding male bodies.

_Damn it!_ Chuck thought, rubbing a hand over His face.  _Becky’s rubbing off on me_.

His thoughts warmed as His girlfriend’s face flashed before His eyes.  In all of His many years, Chuck had never met a human quite as… special… as Becky.  She somehow managed to be both ridiculously predictable and yet endlessly fascinating to Him.  There was just something about her, and as a result, He had fallen in love with her.

Death had once asked Him how it was possible for Him to fall in love with His own creations.  Chuck hadn’t had an answer at the time, but now He knew.  He had stopped meddling in the affairs of humans many millennia ago, and in His absence, they had taken on a life of their own.  Humans were no longer His, at least not entirely; they were their own creation.

Chuck had been on Earth for generations now, wanting to experience this world He had created, and knowing that—considering how fast it changed—He would be unable to do so in even a thousand lifetimes.  Being Chuck had honestly been His favorite existence so far.  He got to be human, He got to keep tabs on Heaven, and He got Becky.

Being with Becky had softened Him.  Chuck had never considered Himself a cruel god, for all that it might seem that way to His children.  If there was one thing He had learned since He had created them, it was that sometimes children did not know what was in their best interests and needed a firm hand to guide them in the right direction.  Since He had met Becky, He had started to think that maybe His humans were more self-sufficient than he gave them credit for.  And even if they weren’t, Chuck had seen what adherence to rules and duty had done to his first children, the angels.  It had led to a rash of rebellion that ended with an Apocalypse and countless dead on both sides.

Chuck shook His head.  The entire chain of events could have been averted, and though He could not reverse what had already been done, there were some things He could do to at least help out those who had been most directly affected by the situation.

The Winchester boys were now happy.  The world was getting back to its normal state of organized chaos.  Chuck was still Chuck, and He was with Becky.

Maybe His books could finally have a happy ending.  Stranger things had happened.  After all, He did work in mysterious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END. It’s the end! Oh my goodness gracious. I never thought it would happen. Please review to let me know what you think. :)


End file.
